


Doctor, It's Cold Outside

by Schaarli



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Role Reversal, Snogging, Song Lyrics, Spiked Cocoa, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaarli/pseuds/Schaarli
Summary: With a blizzard covering London, Rose sits alone in her flat, thinking of the half-Time Lord living in the side of the city.  She was finally ready to move their relationship forward, but Mother Nature had other ideas.  Thankfully, so does the Doctor.  Based on the Academy Award-winning song written by Frank Loesser in 1944.





	Doctor, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> My muse slapped me with this fic idea harder than Jackie Tyler slapping Nine. It begged to be written, so here it is. Based on the Academy Award-winning song written by Frank Loesser in 1944. I own nothing related to this song or Doctor Who. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

It’s been two months since the Time Lord left Rose and his two-way biological metacrisis on a beach in Norway.  Two very strange and awkward months.  Unlike his full Time Lord father…no, brother?  Anyway… unlike the Time Lord, the half human Doctor wasn’t afraid to talk about the tough stuff.  He and Rose had finally talked through their thoughts and jumbled up feelings after a long zeppelin ride back to London.  The Doctor needed time to adjust – adjust to his now part-human biology, adjust to his one life stuck on the same planet in a linear timeline, adjust to living like a human – the one adventure he never thought he could have.  Rose was angry and hurt, mostly at the Time Lord who had left her without a goodbye or even an unfinished “Rose Tyler…” this time.  After yelling, and tears, and apologies, and more yelling, Rose and _this_ Doctor had agreed to give each other some distance and time to sort through everything that had happened.

They didn’t ignore each other.  They exchanged texts, once the Doctor agreed to get a mobile after sending Jackie into a panic when he and Tony had gotten lost on the way home during the nursery school run.  Sunday night dinners at the mansion were happy, albeit tense affairs between then.  Jackie sighed and shook her head at regular intervals.

Two months should be enough to sort through everything, right?  Rose had decided it should be.  It was enough, at least for her.  And if it hadn’t been for the blizzard that was barreling into London right now, she’d be at her parents’ mansion, telling the Doctor just that, and more.  And maybe, just maybe, they’d snog under the mistletoe and finally begin this adventure of human life together, hand-in-hand, as it should be.

Rose stared out the window of her high-rise flat in the middle of London, clutching a cup of hot cocoa and cursing at Mother Nature’s white curtain that was keeping her stuck inside.  Rose jumped when the door buzzed.  That was odd, she thought.  Who would be out in this weather?

Pressing the call button, Rose expected it to be a mistake, or maybe a neighbor who needed to be buzzed in.  “Yes?” she asked tentatively.

“Rose…” she heard over the howling wind.  “It’s me…erm… the Doctor, wellll, not _that_ Doctor.”  There was a pause and Rose thought she heard a sigh over the crackling of the frozen call box.  “It’s John.  Can I come up?”

Rose didn’t answer and instead buzzed him into the building.  She quickly fixed a second cup of cocoa and then walked to the door of her flat and held it open, watching expectantly at the elevator doors.  When they finally opened, she was greeted with a sight that melted her heart – a red-nosed, pink-cheeked Doctor bundled up against the storm with intact snowflakes flocking the spikes in his hair that had escaped his askew hat.  His black framed glasses were speckled with condensation.

“Doctor,” Rose greeted with a tentative smile, ushering him into her flat and handing him the mug of cocoa.  “What are you doing here?”  The Doctor took a sip of his cocoa before sputtering at the too hot beverage that had scalded his tongue.

“I really can't stay,” he replied, as if the answer to Rose’s original question was obvious.

“But Doctor, it's cold outside,” she answered. 

“I've got to go away,” he insisted again.

Rose sighed heavily.  Just like the Time Lord, this Doctor’s selective hearing meant his brain was too overloaded to process what she said, so she tried again.  “But Doctor… it's _cold_ outside,”

“This evening has been…” he went on, continuing to ignore Rose’s protests.

“’ve been hoping that you'd drop in,” Rose tried to interrupt.

“…so very nice.”  Now he isn’t making any sense, Rose thought to herself, shaking her head at him.  Deciding to try another tactic, Rose reached out to take his hand to get his attention but gasped at the iciness of his skin.  The idiot had been out in the blizzard without gloves, undoubtedly expecting his pockets to keep them warm.

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,” she observed aloud. 

“Your mother will start to worry,” the Doctor explained.  He was right; ever since moving into the mansion, Jackie had become a mother hen around the Doctor, treating him similarly to how she treats her toddler son, Tony.  Rose knew a quick call to her mum would assuage her concerns for the Doctor’s safety.

“But, Doctor, what's your hurry?” Rose asked, pulling him further into the flat toward the electric fireplace that looked almost like real flames but warmed the space all the same.

“Your father will be pacing the floor,” he added.  Rose smirked, knowing that the parallel version of her father wouldn’t be concerned.  He knew the Doctor could take care of himself… well… for the most part.

Rose encouraged the Doctor to sit on some cushions she hastily threw on the ground in front of the fire.  “Listen to the fireplace roar,” she urged, hoping to warm him up faster.

“Really, I'd better scurry…” he continued, though he made no move to get up.

“Doctor, please don't hurry,” Rose pleaded, looking into his eyes for some sort of acknowledgement, or possibly even signs that he was going into shock.  What was going on with him?  Rose was becoming concerned.

“Maybe just a half a drink more?” he asked, handing Rose his now empty mug and smiling at her. 

Rose smiled back, relieved that he finally seemed to be aware and acknowledging her.  “Put some music on while I pour,” Rose suggested, tossing him the remote to her stereo system while she returned to the kitchen to make them both a bit more cocoa.  Rose pulled down a bottle of chocolate liqueur and added a splash to both of their mugs, thinking the alcohol might help warm him up faster.  As she returned to the living area, the Doctor was heading to the flat door, but Rose cut him off.

“The neighbors might think…” the Doctor explained.  Rose shook her head no, like she would if Tony tried to go into a cupboard that was off limits and guided the Doctor back to the cushions in front of the fire. 

“Doctor… it’s _bad_ out there,” she reminded him again, emphatically this time while also pulling at the sleeves of his coat to pull it off and toss it aside.  Rose glanced out the window, shocked to see the white curtain of snow was now dark gray as the storm blocked out the morning sun completely now.

The Doctor took a sip of his cocoa, smiling in surprise as it trickled down his throat. “Say…. what's in this drink?” he muttered into his mug.

Rose shook her head at the crazy weather outside and quietly observed, “no cabs to be had out there.”  Rose rejoined the Doctor on a cushion across from him.  He continued to drink his cocoa while staring at Rose, who was suddenly struck breathless at the firelight that sparkled in his eyes, like distant galaxies she’d seen from the door of the TARDIS a lifetime ago.

“I wish I knew how…” the Doctor began, but Rose was too distracted to hear him.

“Your eyes are like starlight now,” she observed, leaning in to get a better look.  The Doctor blinked in surprise at how close they were now.

“…To break this spell.” The Doctor finished.  Ironically, the spell cast on Rose by the Doctor’s eyes broke as he spoke and she shook her head to clear it.

Rose noticed that the Doctor’s hat was nearly falling off now and she reached out for it.  “I'll take your hat.  Your hair looks swell,” she giggled as his hat revealed a hairstyle that stuck up in the front but flat in the back, like a 90s-boy band member.  She cupped his face, convincing herself it was to check his body temperature, but she knew the real reason was just to touch him.

“I ought to say, no, no, no, Rose,” he continued to ramble.  Rose wondered if he had a point he was getting to, or if she should just snog him to get him to stop.

“Mind if I move in closer?” she asked.  The Doctor shook his head and Rose scooted closer until she was practically sitting in his lap.  She stared into his eyes as they were drawn to each other, like moths to a flame.

The Doctor smiled as their lips brushed, barely touching.  It was an experiment on both their parts.  They hadn’t kissed since that damned beach two months ago.  The Doctor’s resolve to keep things light and friendly crumbled.  “At least I'm gonna say that I tried,” he muttered to himself.

“What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?” Rose asked, having heard his mutter with his lips so close to hers.  They kissed again, this time their lips crashing together.  They kissed each other with a pent-up passion that exceeded the salty-aired kiss from two months ago.  

As Rose moved to straddle the Doctor’s lap, he suddenly realized what direction things were headed.  He wanted this.  He wanted her desperately.  That’s why he’d gone out in this miserable weather, hoping to spend unknown hours stranded inside her flat with the excitation of the atmosphere forcing them together.  He moved his lips down the column of her throat, protesting without any enthusiasm behind it, “I really can't stay,” he whispered, as he latched onto her pulse point and sucked, making Rose buck under his ministrations. 

“Oh Doctor, don't hold out,” she whimpered, as she ran her fingers through his hair and held his head against her neck.  The Doctor wrapped his arms around her torso, clutching at her frenziedly as he gave in to the physical need to touch this woman he loved.

“Rose, it's cold outside,” he finally agreed after he released her neck and moved his lips back up her throat before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

“Doctor, it’s cold outside,” she repeated breathlessly, tilting her head to give him better access while grinding down against the growing bulge in his pants.  The Doctor’s hands moved around to the front of her blouse, cupping her fabric-covered breasts.  Rose moaned and bucked against him.

Fabric.  There was too much fabric between Rose and the Doctor’s talented fingers.  She let go of his shoulders and leaned back only long enough to remove her blouse over her head.  The Doctor stared at her red satin and lace covered breasts before muttering “I’ve gotta get home,” he said with no intention to follow through.

The Doctor ducked his head to latch onto Rose’s right breast through the fabric of her bra.  Rose nearly came at the sensation, shouting “But Doctor, you’d freeze out there,” between breathy moans of pleasure.  What had begun as a battle of wills was now just for show, as both Rose and the Doctor wanted nothing more than to get lost on the pleasure of each other’s bodies.

The last remaining string holding back the Doctor’s restraint finally broke as he clasped Rose’s body tightly to his with one arm and flipped them over so that Rose was pressed against the cushions under the weight of his body.  He then worked quickly to remove his suit jacket and oxford before covering Rose’s body with his own and returned to tasting the newly revealed skin.  He always was more orally fixated in this body.

Rose was quickly losing her patience as his hardness rubbed her center through their remaining clothes.  She tried to roll him over so that she could be on top, but he stopped her with “Say, hand me my coat,” before resuming the assault on her mouth.

When they separated for air, Rose continued to argue, “It’s up to your knees out there.”  For as much as he loved that coat, a parallel version of the one Janice Joplin had given him a few lifetimes ago, Rose rolled her eyes at the idea of that keeping him warm in weather like this.

The Doctor lifted himself up on his forearms, finally taking a moment to admire Rose’s beautiful face.  Her kiss-swollen lips and lust-filled eyes nearly took his breath away.  “You've really been grand,” he began, before Rose placed a delicate finger over his lips to hush him.

She smiled with her tongue between her teeth, teasing him. “I thrill when you touch my hand,” she confessed, lifting her hips once more to meet his while reaching up to try to pull him back down by his shoulders.

“But don’t you see,” the Doctor continued, as their bodies met anew.

“How can you do this thing to me?” Rose pleaded, before latching onto his neck, intent on leaving a mark that he wouldn’t be able to cover.

The Doctor groaned and bucked against Rose.  “There's bound to be talk tomorrow,” he observed, thinking of the mark she was leaving and the pride in knowing she did it to him.

“Think of my lifelong sorrow,” Rose implored, looking into his eyes once more.  She’d wasted enough time and didn’t want to waste another moment apart from this man she loved.

“At least there will be plenty implied,” the Doctor observed, considering Jackie’s reaction.  He reached up with one hand to caress the cheek that had once been slapped by the woman who, for all intents and purposes, was his mother-in-law.

Rose reached up to cover the hand on his cheek.  “If you got pneumonia and died?” she asked, concern and love filling her eyes as she contemplated his new human mortality.

The Doctor was overwhelmed by the emotions he saw in her eyes.  “I really can't stay,” he muttered uselessly again, as he ducked his head and buried his nose in her valley of breasts, tracing kisses over her heart.

Rose was done with this game.  In a swift Judo-like move, she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him into his back.  Rose straddled his hips and towered over him.  She removed her bra and smirked at the glazed look in the Doctor’s eyes.  “Get over that hold out,” she demanded.

The Doctor lay on the floor a moment, clearly shocked by this turn of events.  And then he noticed it.  The way the white lights of the Christmas tree behind her illuminated Rose with a golden glow.  His mind was flooded with memories of Rose, emerging from the TARDIS to save him from the Daleks in his last body.  Wellll….. his last, _last_ body, technically.   That was the first time he’d given in to his feelings for this pink and yellow woman.  The love of his life that he had denied for so long.  He wasn’t going to deny her any longer.  “Rose, it's cold,” he admitted.

Rose smiled and leaned down, pressing her naked breasts against him.  “Doctor, it's cold _outside_ …” she noted, before covering his mouth with hers.

When the Doctor had ventured out in this storm, he had wanted to see her, to be stranded with her for just a few hours where neither of them could run away from the other.  By the time the storm had passed and the roads were safe for driving, the Doctor didn’t need to go anywhere.  He was already home.


End file.
